


Под моим крылом

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Crafts, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jewellery, Pendants, Photo, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Сhallenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Под моим крылом

  
**Материалы:** нити секционного крашения и кремового цвета диаметром 1мм, стальная фурнитура, кабошон Swarovski, перламутровый кулон в виде крыльев, магнитная застежка  
**Описание:** составная подвеска на основе резного перламутра, подвешенная на жгут кумихимо квадратного сечения, сплетенный на восьми нитях  


[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img922/4254/m9m3MC.jpg)

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img923/7143/DHbKMv.jpg)

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/9075/O8EAcJ.jpg)


End file.
